This invention relates to a novel acrylic monomer having an acylated hydroxyalkylene carbonate group.
Vinyl monomers having a free carboxyl group are polymerized with other comonomers for producing a variety of polymeric materials used in coating compositions, adhesives, paper or textile treating agents, crosslinking agents, anodic electrodeposition paints, molding plastics, synthetic rubber or water-absorption polymers. JP-A-60/067446 discloses a carboxyl group-containing monomer produced by the addition reaction of an ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid such as acrylic or methacrylic acid with a lactone. This monomer is used for improving flexibility and weatherability of the resulting polymer by copolymerizing with a fluorocarbon monomer such as chlorotrifloroethylene and another comonomer such as alkyl vinyl ether, fatty acid vinyl ester or alkyl allyl ether. However, the production of this monomer suffers from certain disadvantages. Namely, removal of unreacted carboxylic acid monomer and a strong acid catalyst such as sulfuric or p-toluenesulfonic acid from the reaction mixture can be accomplished only with difficulty and coloring of the desired monomer is unavoidable. Therefore, a need exists for a carboxyl group-containing monomer which eliminates or ameliorates the above disadvantages.
Copolymers of ethyl acrylate known as acrylic rubber are in wide use in a variety of application fields such as automobile engine parts because of their excellent heat-resistant, oil-resistant and ozone-resistant properties. Performance required for these rubber parts are becoming more stringent as engines are improved in terms of performance under more severe conditions including those for clearing air pollution problems caused by exhaust gas. Therefore, a need exists for a monomeric modifier for improving the performance of acrylic rubber and other acrylic polymers.